Misery Meets Magic
by Bozphin
Summary: What if you grew up in a family where everyone degraded you for being exactly like your worthless parents and then found a whole new magical world where your parents were referred to as heroes and you were a legend for doing one simple thing. Surviving.
1. Twins

A/N- Well for those of you who followed my first Harry Potter/ Rose Potter story, this is for you. I got soo many great reviews from my first story that I just have to do another. Actually, I plan on doing a story for every year of school they have. So here is year one. Oh and by the way, the two stories I did for their fourth year are not part of this series, so I will be rewriting their fourth year. :D

P.S.- Sorry for abandoning my Inuyasha story. I will finish it, when I get motivated.

**Misery Meets Magic**

**By: Bozphin**

**Chapter 1:**

Harry Potter sat in his makeshift bedroom, the little closet under the staircase, thinking about how his life would have been differently if his parents were still alive. Of  
course at ten years old, going on eleven, everything he could imagine with his true parents seemed much brighter then the dismal life of a servant to his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley. He  
wondered vaguely if his mother had been the same kind of prude his Aunt was, condsidering that they were sisters. He also wondered what became of his father's side of the  
family. Why had Harry been left with people who thought him nothing but a filthy child whose life was better spent serving them then having any fun whatsoever? He tried  
shut out his wandering thoughts but the stinging on his face from his Uncle's hand made it all too clear how bad his life really was.

"Psst, Harry are you still awake?" A light shown throught the darkness at his sister's quiet voice coming from the broom closet just across the hall from him. She was  
the only salvation he had. He was a lucky person to have been blessed with a twin. The worry in Rose's voice somehow made everything ok.

"Yeah." He replied in a whisper so as not to wake anyone up.

"Are you alright?" She questioned.

"I'm ok." Harry assured. He breathed a frustrated sigh as his face begged to differ.

"I wish I could see you." She stated with her own sigh. A moment later a popping noise resonated throughout the house and the doors from both closets were completely  
missing leaving the two children bewildered.

The two of them stared wide eyed at the spot that their doors had been and beyond that to where either of them were sitting. It would have been more shocking to them  
if that sort of thing hadn't happened to them before. The only thing they knew is that they were going to get a beating for it. Strange things had happened in their  
lives ever since they could remember and they were always punished for it, and as far as they knew they were the only ones that experienced these happenings.

"Oh no." Harry gulped back his fears of being beaten again as Rose crawled across to his bedroom and gave him a hug.

"Sorry." She apologized as tears formed in her bright green eyes that matched his own. Rose looked at him then and combed a hand through his black hair to try and  
straighten the disheveled mess. "That's the second time this week."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like they wouldn't find something else to punish us for anyways." Harry spoke the truth. They hadn't gone two days since they lived there  
without being punished for something. Whether it was their fault or their cousins.

"I suppose you're right." She agreed sadly. Rose snuggled up to Harry in his blanket and they talked for a while about their parents and how they wished they had known them.

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?" At the thunderous boom of Uncle Vernon's voice Harry and Rose jumped. Neither of them were fully awake before Rose was being dragged out of the closet by the too big hand-me-down shirt of Dudleys she was wearing. Harry tried to grab hold of her but was too slow in his reaction.

"HARRY!" Rose yelled in a panic. Harry would have charged after her, but as soon as he exited the closet someone grabbed him from behind.

His cousin Dudley laughed in his ear at his helplessness. "What's wrong Potter?" The plump boy taunted. "Can't even save your wittle sister."

"Quiet you good for nothing brat!" Vernon shook Rose making her dizzy. "What did you do with the doors? Tell me!" Rose couldn't answer as Vernon continued to shake her.

"She didn't do anything!" Harry yelled. "The doors just disappeared, like magic!" The house went dead silent at the 'M' word.

"What did you just say?" His Aunts shrill voice came from the stairs. She inched down towards them slowly with glaring eyes, daring him to say it again.

Harry's Aunt Petunia might have been smaller and skinnier then his Uncle but she carried the same sort of authority about her, only with less yelling. They were the perfect couple. They had the same ideals, and the same sense of justice.

The blonde pig of a boy, Dudley, pushed Harry down onto his face breaking the poor boys circular glasses.

His hands reached out and found the damaged pieces before Dudley could do permanent damage to them. As he stuffed the fragments in his pockets he heard a slapping sound come from the direction where Uncle Vernon and Rose were. He knew that he had probably smacked her across the face, but she didn't scream or cry. She just stood there with her pitch black hair covering her eyes. "This is the last week you two will be spending together, so you better get used to being alone. Rose is being sent away to live with Aunt Marge."

Harry's stomach knotted up. How would he survive this cruel world without his sister?

He would only come to find out the next few days as they were kept apart as much as possible. Whenever The Dursleys went out they took Rose or Harry with them and left the other at home. They even seemed to make it a habit to spend as much time away from home as possible. But there was a light forming in the darkness.

* * *

Rose had picked up the mail while the family was out and found a letter in it for Harry. Of course, she was too curious just to leave the letter unopened, so she did what any ten year old girl would do. She read the letter that was inside.

_Hogwarts School_  
_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Rose looked at the letter in amazement, and vaguely wondered what the heck a Mugwump was.

"Harry is a wizard?" She said to herself. She was overjoyed at the fact. It was the only thing that made sense. All the magical happenings weren't just a coincidence. Her brother was a wizard. She couldn't stop smiling to herself. He would finally escape from this misery of a life. Her smile dissappeared for a second at the realization that she hadn't received a letter as well. She wouldn't be able to attend the school with him, but she would be happy for him.

That night when the Dursleys finally returned home Rose handed them the mail. She didn't dare hand them Harry's letter though. She knew how much they hated magic and they wouldn't allow Harry to go to such a school. Her only mistake was the fact that Dudley had caught sight of the parchment and grabbed it.

"What's this?" Dudley snatched the letter up and waved it in the air. "Mum, Dad Harry got a letter!"

"What? Who would be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon grabbed the letter and read it along with his wife and as they reached the bottom of the letter their eyes grew wider and wider. The two of them eyed Harry evilly.

"What does it say?" Harry asked curiously, not expecting them to answer truthfully.

"It is none of your concern." Aunt Petunia answered.

"It says that...mmuhuffmmm.." Uncle Vernon covered Rose's mouth as she tried to explain. "MMMMMNNUUnnnMM!!!" Rose struggled to free herself but it was no use. She was only ten afterall and Vernon was a big man. Harry even tried to help her but once again was caught by his loathsome cousin Dudley. Not that he would be able to help much without his glasses. He felt so helpless.

"Aunt Marge is on her way here now." Vernon barked. "All this twin business ends today."

"Twin business?" What could he possibly mean by that Harry thought.

"Yes, no more sleeping together, no more ganging up on our Dudley..." Harry could hardly contain his fury. When had the two of them ever ganged up on that fat pig. "...and no more funny business."

"You mean magic." Harry spat. Aunt Petunia smacked Harry across the face and he was glad that it was her and not Uncle Vernon. "Why are you two so afraid of a word?"

"Quiet boy!" Uncle Vernon's face was turning a furious red and Harry decided against carrying on. "The last thing the two of you will be doing is saying goodbye." He taunted and Rose's eyes were once again watering from the emotions swimming through her. She didn't want to stay with her bulldog breading Aunt. The only time she ever liked that woman was when she was leaving.

"Now it's time for Harry to fix the closet doors." Aunt Petunia pointed outside to the car, where two doors where tied in place to the roof. Harry cursed his cousin for breaking his glasses. He wished he could see Rose.

"NOW BOY!" Dudley pushed Harry towards the door and Harry stumbled down the two steps and into the driveway where he felt around for where the car should be. He found the car and began untying the ropes that bound the doors in place. When he finally released them he could hear the sound of the doors falling off the side and onto the grass. He didn't know how on earth he was going to get the broom closet door into the house so he started with the staircase door, which was considerably smaller.

A honk came from the driveway and Harry's heart sank. She couldn't be there already could she? "VERNON!" The sound of Aunt Marge's voice was all too familiar and Harry was afraid. He would be alone in this house but, not only that, Rose would be alone in that woman's house. That woman who did everything in her power to put them down. That woman who bred vicious bulldogs.

"Here Marjorie!" He yelled back.

"I'm in a hurry Vernon, where is the little parasite?" Marge said as she waddled through the door.

"Right here." Vernon dragged Rose over to her and Aunt Marge hit Rose in the shins with her cane.

"Heard you were caught stealing from your Aunt and Uncle. You ungrateful. Probably found out about your father's wastrel attitude and needed money for your gambling habits." She yanked her by the hair. "You did the right thing entrusting her to me Vernon. She's a bad egg like her mother. I'll straighten her out. Turn her into a proper young lady I will."

Rose didn't have time to react as she was shoved to her Aunt's too small car and thrown into the back seat. Before she could climb back out the doors were locked and they were already on the move to her new home. The last thing she remembered seeing as she left her home was a large gray owl peeking at her from the roof of the house.

* * *

_(-B Yay Boring chapter out of the way. Let's begin the fun shall we. :D B-)_


	2. Delivered

**Chapter 2:**

Harry couldn't tell you whether life had gotten worse or better since the day that Rose had been sent away. Of course he missed his sister and he was sure that the letter's would stop coming sooner or later, but Harry prayed that it would be later.

You see, the letters served as a distraction from Harry's wrongdoings. It also sent his dear Uncle into fits of paranoia, which entertained Harry to no end. The plump man had been driven to sitting on the porch with an aluminum baseball bat to ward off the owl's that, Harry had found, were delivering the letters. But the wierd thing was that the owls didn't leave after delivering said letters, but instead took to perching on the rooftops, fences, and cars on or near the house. It was as if the nocturnal birds were awaiting a response, and would not leave empty handed...clawed.

"Those blasted creatures won't be delivering any messages today, no siree." Uncle Vernon puffed cockily, bat in hand. THe black haired boy could barely holding in his snicker as the plump man came waddling into the house as fast as he could in order to avoid the talons of the now diving owls. As soon as the door was closed behind the screaming man another letter floated into the mail slot and onto the floor, screaming for Harry to take it and run. Unfortunately Aunt Petunia snatched the letter up immediately and threw it into the fireplace, looking down her thin nose at the boy, as if his mind had been screaming soo loudly she could hear it to.

* * *

"A young lady such as yourself should not slouch." Rose winced as Aunt Marge hit her in the back of the head with a fly swatter. "Bad posture results in a bad back." The fat woman hadn't lied when she told her brother that she would turn her into a proper young lady.

Rose rolled her eyes and rubbed her head, but didn't argue with her Aunt. She knew that it would get her nowhere and at that point she wanted as little attention drawn to herself as possible. Rose fingered the screwdriver that she had confiscated from a drawer in the kitchen while she was making breakfast for Auntie Marge. Her evil smirk went unnoticed by the plump lady.

"I suppose it's no use trying to teach you anything though. Your parents were the same way. Always doing things their own way, breaking the rules and such. Their recklessness is what killed them in the end."

"I'm sure you're right." Rose said not really agreeing.

"Of course I am." She turned to Rose with her I'm-better-then-you look. "And don't think that I don't know what you really want to say to me." She grabbed Rose by the hair and tugged on it. "I should grind you up into little tiny pieces and feed you to my babies." Of course, Rose knew that she meant her bulldogs and not actual children. They were vicious little creatures. "Now go to your room before I decide to follow through with my plan."

Rose gladly obeyed, being sure to keep the screwdriver hidden away. As soon as she was in her room she heard the door lock behind her...and lock again a second later. Apparently after Rose figured out how to pick the first lock Aunt Marge got smart and added another lock that the clever girl couldn't reach.

She sat on her bed with a sigh and waited five minutes, listening for Marjorie's retreating footsteps, before rushing to the window to unscrew the bars. Of course her Uncle would warn his sister to do such a thing. Rose would never stay at such a dispicable place of her own free will. Her Aunt just proved to be much dumber then her Uncle Vernon, which was quite the surprise.

Finally after half an hour of unscrewing the bars fell to the floor with a rather thunderous bang. Rose quickly opened the window and jumped before her Aunt could react to the loud noise. She was grateful that she had a ground floor bedroom, actually she was more grateful that she even had a bedroom. It sure beat the cold little closet she used to sleep in. But not even a bedroom would keep her living in such a place, and before she knew it she was being tailed by ten or so bulldogs. Rose didn't think she ever ran so fast in her life. She ran past the giant guarden and several more sleeping dogs before she made it to a fence. She hadn't planned to get this far but wasn't going to give up. At first she tried to scale the fence but was too short. Even jumping only got her three forths of the way to the top. The barking was getting closer and closer and Rose was getting more and more skittish. She knew that her Aunt's dogs hated her and she also knew that getting bit by one of them was very painful.

Then she spotted a tree next to the wall and sped towards it. She could barely make out that there was a branch that layed right at the top of the fence, which would make it easy to climb over. She grabbed onto the lowest branch, but squeeked as it gave way under her weight sending her to the ground. She cried out in pain as she twisted her ankle as she landed and then again when the closest dog sunk its canines into her arm. She closed her eyes waiting for the rest of the dogs to attack, but was surprised when she opened her eyes to find that several owls were diving out of the tree towards the bulldogs. They turned tail and ran yapping along the way. She realised at that point that the dog that had latched onto her arm was still there and had started shaking its head back and forth as if it were trying to rip her arm clean off. Choking cries escaped her as she tried to detach the violent creature.

And as if it had heard her cries, a giant black dog emerged from the tree as well and bit down on the smaller dog's hind quarters and began dragging it away. But the smaller canine didn't release and began dragging Rose with them until his teeth finally slipped off her arm creating scratchlike marks that began bleeding profusely.

Rose was too shaken to move at that point and settled for tearing a piece of cloth from the dress she had been forced to wear, and tying it around her arm. The cloth was already dripping when the giant dog returned for what Rose could only guess was its second meal.

So it was a real surprise when the dog began to whimper and lick at the wound. Rose petted the animal shakily and cried out in surprise when the dog forced her onto its back and jumped over the fence in one giant leap.

"Sirius!" A voice in the darkness scolded and Rose woundered if it was the dogs owner. "What are you doing?"

A very scruffy looking man with scars on his face appeared out of the darkness. He was wearing a black robe that made it even harder to see him.

The dog dropped Rose off his back and before she could defend the dogs actions, said dog began to change. Her eyes grew wide and scared as the dog took the form of a man. The only thing that entered the girls mind was werewolf and she stood up and backed away slowly. "I was doing someone else's job!" The black dog yelled.

Rose took off running. That was enough for her. She was free from her Aunt and she didn't need anything stopping her from getting Harry out of the hell he was living in. The loss of blood was probably making her a little delusional anyways. Actually now that she thought about it, her ankle should have been killing her. She must have been running on adrenaline, because she made it about three blocks before she finally started to feel a slight throbbing. She slowed down a little after that and sat down on a curb in the light of a street lamp. The pain was getting worse and she knew she shouldn't have been running on it let alone walking, but something about those two men by the wall gave her goose bumps. She sat there for at least five minutes when she heard the sound of wings in the air above her, and when she looked up she caught sight of an envelope floating gently downwards. And as if it was compelled by magic it landed neatly in her lap. The envelope was addressed to her and she recognized the seal on the front at once. It was the same letter that Harry had gotten. She opened it ferociously and began crying happily when she read her name.

"Are you in pain?" She jumped at the sound of the too near voice. When she looked up she saw the same man that had changed from a dog not ten minutes earlier squatting in front of her with a worried look.

She did the only thing she could. She nodded.

"Let me take a look at that." He gestured to her arm. Rose hadn't really felt the pain in her arm until then. Apparently this man didn't know about her ankle. "Episky." The wounds on her arm stopped hurting immediatly and she took the makeshift bandage off to inspect the injury.

The skin was completely wound free. No scars or anything. "Magic?"

"Yes." She looked up at the man and realized how friendly he appeared.

"Are you a wizard?" The man nodded in confirmation. "Can you heal this?" She showed him her ankle and looked at her in surprise.

"You ran on this?" It was Rose's turn to nod. The scruffy man waved his wand and her ankle retreated back to its normal size. "That's the last time I'm letting you do something so reckless." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"And who are you to say that to me?" She challenged. Appalled that a total stranger would say such a thing.

Sirius grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "I'm Sirius Black, but you can call me Sirius. I, young lady, am your godfather."

Tears stung Rose's eyes as she became angry. "What?"

"I'm your godfather."

Rose shoved his hand away. "Godfather?"

"I don't remember stuttering."

"Really?" She glared at him. "Well, I don't remember you at all." She looked lost. "How can you say such a thing after all that I've had to grow up with? Where were you when my Aunt and Uncle beat me and my brother for burning our first meal? And where were you when Dudley pushed me to the ground and punched Harry across the face? Where were you when I was being separated from my only friend and twin to live with someone who isn't even a blood relation?" Rose couldn't see through the tears. "I know they might sound like little things to you..."

"I'm sorry Rose." She cried harder at the use of her name. Nobody but Harry had ever used her name without malice. "I haven't been here for you when I should have been. I can't forgive myself for the pain you and Harry have been through, but I escaped Azkaban to be with the both of you. I only wish that you will come to think of me as a father."

"Azkaban?"

"I'll explain everything later. If you'll let me." Rose looked at him unsurely, but realized how much more gentle and kind he was compared to his Aunt and Uncle. She could give this man a chance.

Rose nodded. "Alright, lets go get your brother, shall we." It was the happiest thing she had heard in a week.

_'We're coming Harry.'_

* * *

_(-B Long and drawn out.....Let me know what you think. I can only write better if I get your opinions. :D Enjoy B-)_


	3. Troubles of Trust

**Chapter 3:**

Trust...what was it like to trust an adult? Rose didn't have the slightest clue. The only person she ever had to worry about before was Harry, and she was sure that he was the only person she had ever relied on.

It was awkward for her to be walking around in the dark with a stranger but somehow it didn't scare her as much as she figured it would. She didn't really know this Sirius Black character, but he did say he was her godfather. Could it be a trick? She would stay on guard around this person. Trust was not easy to come by in her life.

"So how did you end up with Marjorie?" Sirius asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Someone is following us." Rose stated simply.

"It's only Remus." Sirius said with nonchalance.

"Who's that?"

"An old friend." He answered.

"So he's not your friend anymore?" Rose questioned.

"No, he is."

"Then why is he following us?"

"He's just making sure we aren't going to get in trouble." Sirius smirked.

"Are we?" Rose asked with a suspicious glance.

"Depends on the situation at your Uncle's house." Sirius chuckled. Something told Rose that she should stop this man before something really bad happened.

Rose stepped in front of him with her arms spread outwards. Sirius looked down at her curiously. "You can't hurt anyone." She said.

"And who would I hurt?" Sirius knelt down in front of her. "If there is no reason to do so, I will not."

Rose shook her head. "No, you have to promise me." Sirius frowned at her.

"Apparently, there is some sort of retribution that should be had here if you believe that I will have a reason to hurt someone." Sirius growled. "But if you insist. I will try to stay my hand."

Rose tried to think of a reason that she should not want her Aunt and Uncle to be delt with, but couldn't think of any other reason then the fact that she didn't want to see anyone treat people like her relations had treated Harry and herself. She didn't even feel the tears that lightly rolled down her pale cheeks.

Sirius smiled at her as he whiped a thumb across her cheek. "These could break a persons heart at one glance." He kissed her on the forehead and stood up. "I will do anything you ask of me. It is the only thing I can do to make up for my years of absence." Sirius grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along as they headed once again for Private Drive.

Harry sat in his cold bedroom under the staircase with a smile planted on his face. Earlier that day Uncle Vernon had been sitting on the front porch with an aluminum baseball bat. Of course the reason behind this was to ward off the owls that had been sending the letters for Harry.

When the owl that was delivering the days letter came into view Uncle Vernon was attacked by the several other owls that had been sitting around the house ever since they had delivered thier own letters. The poor beefy man came waddling into the house as fast as he could swinging the bat every which way, breaking a mirror and two picture frames in the process. When the door was closed behind him the letter floated in through the mail slot and landed gently on the floor.

In all the excitement Vernon had stumbled into Dudley and they both tumbled over the kitchen table, collapsing it to the ground.

Uncle Vernon was sent to the hospital in an ambulance, returning the same day with a neck brace. Harry had been confined to his room since the incident.

Harry never thought he could enjoy someone else's misery so much in his life and wondered for a second if he was like is Aunt and Uncle in that way. Or maybe it was just because it was them who were the victims of such misery. He could not believe he could be like them. Not even for a minute.

But nevertheless he was enjoying their misfortune.

Then in the silence of the night Harry heard the phone begin to ring. Who would be calling at such an hour? Before long Harry could hear Uncle Vernon's monstrous steps slunk down the stairs as he grumbled something about no respect.

"Dursley residence." Vernon stated. "WHAT!?" Harry stuck his ear against the door to hear what was going on. "How?" A pause followed. "She killed Ripper and escaped?"

Harry became very pale. Rose killed Aunt Marge's dog. Something wasn't right.

"Did you call the police?" Another pause. "I'll keep an eye out. She might return for her brother." Just as he said it a nock was heard on the front door. "Just a minute Marjorie, I think she's here." Harry heard Uncle Vernon stomp past his bedroom and right up to the front door. There was a pause where Harry could only assume that he was peeking out of the peephole on the door. "It's her alright, but she's with a really shady looking man. I'm gonna call the police."

"Who is it Vernon?" Aunt Petunia stepped lightly down the stairs along with Dudley.

"It's Rose and some stranger. I'm calling the police. Lock the door." Harry didn't know what to do at that point. Who was there with Rose?"

"I don't think they are going to open the door for you." Rose said.

"I agree." The two of them turned to see the same scar faced man that Rose saw from earlier, and the same man who had been following them.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Sirius asked. "Rose doesn't want any violence."

"Are you a wizard or aren't you?" Remus Lupin walked up to the door and with a wave of his wand the door vanished. Rose had a sense of deja vu as she remembered her bedroom door disappearing in the same manner. "Excuse me, Vernon and Petunia Dursley is it? We are here for Harry Potter."

The Dursleys were huddled in the kitchen like frightened chickens. "Wh...where do you plan on taking them?" Vernon tried to sound high and mighty.

"They will be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have been accepted already and the school awaits word from them. You need not worry about expenses, it is all taken care of by their parents." Remus explained. Harry listened in wonder. Hogwarts? A wizarding school?

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked in a threatening way. Vernon seemed to snap out of his fright at that point to answer the black haired mans challenge.

"They will not be going." He spat. "There is no such thing as magic, quit filling their heads with such nonsense."

"Would you like me to demonstrate for you just how real it is?" Sirius raised his wand, but felt a hand grab hold of his and he looked down to see Rose with pleading eyes. Remus pushed the mans wand back down and tried to reason with them.

"It is real Vernon, and we ARE taking them with us. They are destined to be great wizards. It is in their blood. Now, please, tell us where Harry is."

"He's in here." Rose said as she fiddled with the lock on the cupboard door." Sirius aimed his wand at said lock and it disappeared just as the door had. Rose swung the door open and Harry ran out to great Rose with a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you." Rose said. "I missed you."

"Me to." Harry agreed.

"Lets go." Sirius said.

"Thanks for your cooperation." Lupin said.

"Now wait just a minute!" Vernon grabbed hold of Sirius's arm and pulled him around to look at him. "I said they will not be going and that's final!"

"Sir, I don't believe you have any say in the matter, seeing as how I am their godfather." Sirius said smoothly growing more and more angry.

"Godfather huh?" Vernon sized him up. "Why is it if you are their godfather that you didn't see fit to raise the little welps? If you were their godfather why is it they were left on our doorstep? Why would they need you if they have us?"

Sirius couldn't hold back any longer and swung his arm up and Rose watched as her Uncle Vernon went flying across the room and landed on the floor unconscious. The sight of her uncles still body and the tears that were now flowing down her aunts and cousins faces were too unbearable to watch and she fled from the house. Did that man actually just kill her uncle? She didn't want to find out. Harry was right beside her. Apparently he was thinking the same thing because he grabbed her arm and ran as fast as he could, which was faster then Rose could.

"Who is that man?" Harry asked in a panic.

"He said he was our godfather, but I don't really know. I'm too confused right now. He seemed so nice to me." She breathed heavily as her legs began to shake and Harry stopped running and they collapsed to the ground, finding themselves in a park a few blocks from their house. "Did he really just kill Uncle Vernon?"

"I don't know." Harry said truthfully, and Rose began to cry.

"Rose!" Sirius Black shouted "Harry!"

"We should hide!" Harry grabbed Rose and climbed inside of the jungle gym. "Quiet." He whispered.

They watched as the two men walked into the park shouting their names. "You should have listened to her Sirius."

"Don't." Sirius retorted. "I'm not used to taking care of children Remus. James shouldn't have left them to me."

"Rose whimpered at the sound of her father's name." So their father left them to someone who didn't really want them.

"If you didn't think you could take care of them you shouldn't have taken on such a vital role." Remus explained.

"Well, I figured James was going to be around for them. I didn't think that I was going to be framed for killing one of my best friends and I didn't think that I was going to have to be the father they never had." Sirius sighed as he sat on the merry-go-round. "I can't be like James. I wasn't meant to raise kids."

"I won't tell you that it's going to be a walk in the park...no pun intended..." Sirius rolled his eyes. "...but once you take them in and actually get to know them, there will be such magical moments in your life that you won't even care that there are bad times. And I'm not saying magical like what witches and wizards do, but just special moments that can't be traded for the world."

"How do you know all this Remus, how can you."

"Because I've seen it Sirius. I've seen it in James's eyes. He loved those two." Remus sat beside the man. "They need that love. They have lived without it for far too long."

"Why would Dumbledore bring them here?" Sirius rubbed his forehead. "This was the worst thing for them."

"Dumbledore probably knows something that we do not." Remus smirked. "He usually does."

"You're probably right." Sirius stood up and walked over to the jungle gym. "Your uncle is not dead." He said knowing that they were there. "He is merely unconscious."

Rose sniffled. "You said you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I know...I'm sorry." Sirius put his hand through the bars. "I promise to never hurt anyone again, unless you want me to." Rose wasn't sure whether she could trust him for a second time, but what choice did she have now. She couldn't return to the Dursleys. She would be murdered for all the trouble she caused. So she bit the bullet and took his hand. He squeezed it lightly and let go. "Now, lets be off then. We have a big day tomorrow." Harry and Rose climbed out of the jungle gym and as unsurely as she had taken his hand a moment ago, she and Harry grabbed hold of their godfathers hands and they disappeared from the world of nonmagic folk.


	4. Wand of a Different Core

**Chapter 4:**

Harry and Rose sat on their new bed staring at a picture that Sirius had given them. The picture was amazing in two ways. One way was that it moved around, like a short movie. The second and most valuable way that in was amazing was that it was a picture of themselves when they were babies being held by their parents. It made them happy to know that they were actually loved and that their parents weren't like their Aunt and Uncle in any way. Sirius had even told them what their parents were like when they were little and how they all grew up together. Rose and Harry could only hope that they could be just like them.

Sirius also explained to them why and how they had died. Apparently they were betrayed by one of their father's friends, Peter Pettigrew. And Sirius was blamed for the whole thing.

A man named Voldemort had killed them. He had been a very powerful dark wizard, but died the same night that he had tried to kill them. Nobody really knows what happened to him. They only know that nobody had seen him since that day.

"Our parents did love us Harry." Rose hugged the picture.

He could hear the happiness in her voice and it made him smile. "Yeah." They stared at the picture in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

"Harry, Rose!" Both of them jumped at the sound of their names. At first they were disorientated, since it was their first night in their godfather's home at 12 Grimmauld Place. The building was covered in what Sirius said was a Fidelius Charm, that only allowed certain people to be able to locate it. It provided their godfather a safe place to hide away, seeing as how he was now a falsely accused fugitive. "Come down for breakfast."

The smells of bacon and eggs wafted up the stairs making their mouths water. Never before had breakfast ever been made for them. They hurried to get dressed in some of the clothes that Remus had bought for them using the money that their parents had left to them. Not only had their parents loved them, but apparently they were rich as well.

It felt sort of odd to be wearing clothes that actually fit them, and even more odd when they looked in a mirror to see just how skinny they both were. It was sort of sad in a way, but the two of them paid it no attention and just smiled at the change.

When they were finally ready they ran out the door. Harry was the first one out and without noticing tripped over what looked to Rose like some sort of garden gnome. Harry tumbled down the stairs along with the small creature and Rose ran down after them. "HARRY!"

Sirius and Remus came running out of the dining room to see what the fuss was all about. "Are you ok Harry?" Sirius helped the dizzy boy to his feet, realizing what had caused his tumble. "Kreacher." He growled and kicked the elf. The creature mumbled a few things under his breathe and left the room in a huff.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he found his glasses.

"That is Kreacher. He is the family house elf." Sirius explained. "A servant of sorts. He is bound to the Black family, so he must do anything I ask of him."

"He gives me the creeps." Rose said.

"Yes, well, enough of that. Let us eat before you have to leave." Remus showed them to the dining room where their breakfast was waiting. They ate their food happily. Like the four of them were an actual family. They discussed a lot of things, like what school would be like, and how they looked forward to making new friends...they had never had any real friends and it was exciting to imagine such things. Everything seemed so surreal, that they wondered if they were dreaming.

"Unfortunately, Sirius will not be able to accompany you to Diagon Alley." Remus stated as Sirius sulked.

"Diagon Alley?" Harry and Rose said simultaniously.

"It is the place where you will be buying your school supplies." Lupin explained.

"So are you taking us then?" Rose asked.

"Actually I have other matters to attend, but we have called for an escort. He should be here any minute." As soon as he said the words a knock was heard on the door. "Ah, speak of the devil." Lupin opened the front door to reveal a very tall man with

"Sorry I'm late." The giant man said in a strange accent. "Had ta feed the thestrals."

"Thestrals?" Harry and Rose asked.

"Harry, Rose. This is Rubeus Hagrid. He is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." They took in his proud expression through the thick hair and beard that covered his face. "He is also one of the people who saved you from the house from which your parents were killed and brought you to the safety of Private Drive."

"Hi." They said nervously.

"Tha's enough about me. We should be headed to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said matter-of-factly, but he couldn't hide the red that shone brightly on his cheeks at the embarrassment he felt. Hagrid was not used to being talked up.

* * *

After a very uncomfortable ride in a flying motorcycle they finally arrived at Diagon Alley. Another place that was hidden from Muggle's, or nonmagical people's, eyes. "Sorry, bout the ride. Last time I road with ya, you were a lil guy. And I only had Harry."

"Then where was Rose?" Harry asked.

"Minerva McGonagall, was takin care o Rose." Hagrid winked. "She will be one o yer Professors. She is also the..."

"Deputy Headmistress." Rose stated smartly. "It said so on our acceptance letters."

"Right you are, Rose." Hagrid smiled giving her a pat on the back.

The two children looked around with curious expressions. They had never seen a place quite like this. Mostly because everyone they passed was wearing some sort of witches or wizards outfit. But even so, the two felt like this is where they should be. They belonged in this world. It warmed their hearts to no end. They were wizards.

"Now, wha's the first thing on yer list?" Hagrid asked as he led the way down the street.

"Looks like we need robes." Rose said.

"Right, to Madam Malkins then." Rose and Harry followed studiously to the robe store. The day went on rather slowly as they tried to find every excuse to look around. Hagrid didn't seem to mind though as he watched their faces light up with every new discovery. They finally found their way in front of a place called Quality Quidditch Supplies. They were watching as the store keeper was setting up a display in the window, and Harry's heart skipped a beat when he realized what it was. It was a broom...meant for flying. What he would give for such a thing. He glanced down at his list and frowned when it read that the first years were not allowed their own brooms. Harry then noticed that the area they were standing in was starting to get very crowded.

"IT'S THE NIMBUS 2000!" Someone yelled. Even more people began to push their way through the crowd and that is when Harry and Rose got separated.

"Rose!" It was no use yelling though, as the crowd grew even louder.

"Ow." Rose complained as she was pushed to the ground.

"A-a-are you alright y-y-young one?" Rose looked up to see a man wearing a turban and black robes.

"I'm fine." She explained as she stood up. "I just lost my brother in the crowd is all. I'm sure Hagrid will find him."

"Do y-y-you need any asistance?" He asked.

"Wait who are you again?"

"S-s-sorry I am on of y-your Professors, Quirrel." He held out a gloved hand. Rose took his hand with a smile, but when her hand made contact with his, the 'V' shaped scar on her left temple began to burn. She started curling in on herself and brought her other hand up to the scar. "A-a-are you well?" Quirrel looked around him worriedly and started leading Rose into the closest store, which happened to be a cafe. As soon as Rose was seated the burning in her scar minimized to a dull throbbing. She realized that several people were staring at her and wondered just how big of a commotion she had just made. Then she saw the person behind the counter staring as well and walking towards them. She was going to get herself thrown out and she didn't even know what she did.

"A-are you better?" Rose couldn't really think, the throbbing and the man coming towards them was distracting her.

"But this could not be the-girl-who-lived?" The man finally reached their table. "The daughter of the great Lilly and James Potter."

"Y-y-you are R-r-rose Potter?" Quirrel's is widened and then he smiled, but it was an odd sort of smile. A smile that didn't really mean kindness, but that he found it interesting.

"Yes, my name is Rose Potter." She said trying to get a grip on throbbing. "And I have a right bad headache at the moment." She said a little annoyed.

"Oh, let me get you some butterbeer then Miss Potter." He bowed. "It would be an honor to help you out."

"I c-can't believe I d-didn't see it before." Quirrel said more to himself then anyone. "The green eyes, the black hair. You look just like your mother to." Rose vaguely noted that he had stopped stuttering. Maybe it only stopped when he was excited. She tried to stand up, she needed to find a restroom. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and the blinding pain returned to her temple. She sat back down and when she opened her eyes the only thing she saw was a golden watch and then nothing.

* * *

"Hey look there's Rose." Harry ran into the cafe. She was sitting there with a man, talking wildly to her as she sipped some sort of drink from a wooden cup.

"Actually I have been living with my Muggle family, so I haven't really experienced anything like this before." Harry smiled at her and sat down catching the eye of the man.

"No..." The man was in shock. "You couldn't be Harry Potter."

Harry was definitely confused. "Yes, but how did you know that?"

"My boy, don't you know?" The man looked at him expectantly. "You and your sister here are famous in our world. You are the ones who lived. The only ones to servive the Dark Lords killing curse. The ones who bear the scars that are a symbol of the end of he-who-must-not-be-named's reign of darkness. You my dear boy are heroes."

"This is Nigel." Rose said awkwardly. "He owns this place."

"Right." Harry said slowly. "We should get going Rose, we still have to get our wands."

"You haven't picked your wands yet!" He practically yelled. "This is a monutmental event. Everyone should be present." Cheers rang out around the room as they followed the children out the doors. Rose and Harry looked very embarrassed as they followed Hagrid down the street to Ollivander's wand shop. It seemed like everyone in Diagon Alley had stopped to watch as they entered the store. The two of them tried to ignore the crowd gawking through the windows.

"Hello?" Harry said looking for the owner.

An old man peeked around a shelf behind the counter. "Ah, the Potter twins. I wondered when I would be seeing you." He searched around the shelves for a moment. "Hmmm, shall we start with the eldest." Ollivander handed Harry a short brown wand. Harry took the wand awkwardly and the crowd outside went completely silent, as if waiting for something to happen. "Well, give it a wave." Ollivander ordered.

Harry did as he was told and set the wand down quickly after a few shelves toppled over creating a giant mess on the floor. "Ah, I think not." The wand maker disappeared behind the shelves for a few moments before returning with a longer black wand. That, to, was discarded after a small explosion occurred. "No, no, definitely no." The old man choked out. "Hmmm, I wonder." Ollivander returned with another brown wand. He walked towards him slowly admiring the wand. "Eleven inches, holly, with a pheonix feather core..." He handed the wand carefully to Harry and the instant the handle touched his fingertips a red glow surrounded him, and a warm feeling radiated from his stomach. This was his wand.

"Curious, very curious." Rose and Harry looked at eachother in confusion.

"What's curious?" The said together.

"Well, you see, the core of that wand is a pheonix feather. A pheonix by the name of Fawkes. The bird of this feather gave another feather...just one other." Ollivander frowned. "It is curious that you, Harry, should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar."

"You mean the owner of the other wand is Voldemort?" The old wandmaker cringed at the name. "Sorry."

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying." He turned around to begin the hunt for his sister's wand. "I'm afraid I don't have another brother to his pheonix feather, Ms. Potter, but I'm sure there is something here for you."

Rose felt very dejected that he would think that just because they were twins, that they should need wands of the same core.

The first wand Rose was given made the ground shake uncontrollably sending the wand rolling across the floor, and a few people as well. "Sorry."

The second and third caused small fires to ignite on some paperwork on the old mans desk. Rose gave up apologizing since the wand maker didn't really seem to mind. He just looked thrilled at the challenge of finding the right one. Finally as the fourth wand was placed into her waiting hand the same glow engulfed her that had Harry, and the feeling of butterflies overwhelmed her. "Ah, ten and three quarters inch, holly, dragon heartstring." The crowd outside the window broke into a thunderous roar.

Harry and Rose laughed as their giddiness overwhelmed them and the raised their wands in the air crossing them together. As they touched sparks flew from the ends and an invisible force pushed them apart, sending the two kids stumbling away from eachother. "Whoa. I guess that wasn't such a good idea." Both children laughed again and turned to the window as they heard the sound of Hagrids voice.

Their eyebrows shot up as Hagrid stood there with two cages. One had a white owl and the other had a smaller black owl. "Happy Birthday Harry, Rose."

* * *

_(-B Haha yeah I know, I need to update sooner. :P I hope you like this chapter none-the-less, cuz I practically rewrote it three times. XD I actually figured out somewhat of a storyline for it and planned some things out for the future stories. :D Please let me know what you think, cuz I don't want ppl getting bored on me. Plz Review and enjoy B-)_


	5. Drip and Drop

**Chapter 5:**

Dripping...

The sound of something liquid pelting the ground. Rose searched the the strange dark place for the source of the leak. There were suits of armor lining the hallways and a very grand looking staircase leading up to a more complex set of stairways. She couldn't tell what was up them, and didn't really seem interested in finding out. She just wanted to stop the dripping.

*drip*

*drip*

She ground her teeth as the sound resounded in the giant hall she was in. Rose held her hands over her ears and began to pace.

A moment later a young boy maybe fifteen or sixteen years of age glided down the stairs. He had dark black hair like hers and a blank expression. It almost looked as if he was bored or in deep thought.

"Excuse me." Rose said but the boy just kept walking. Maybe he hadn't heard her. Doubtful since she could hear her own words echoing off the walls, but it was possible that maybe he was distracted just enough that he completely zoned her out.

She held out her hand to catch the boy by the shoulder but felt something pelt her hand and had her stumbling backwards as the dark red liquid made a trail down between her middle and ring finger.

*drip*

*drip

The sound of the dripping was begining to sound like a rain storm and Rose found herself knee deep in the liquid before she even knew what was going on.

"Hey!" She yelled desperately at the boy, and went completely still when he finally turned around. He had made his way almost fifteen feet from where she was wading in the liquid and she could swear by one look into his eyes that she knew this person. She just couldn't place where she knew him from. She was jarred back out of her stupor when a metallic smell assalted her nose. She jerked again when she realized what was going on.

Blood...

She was waste high in the liquid life before she began trudging frantically forward. Somewhere inside her s knew that she needed to reach the boy. She wanted to but the blood began dripping down her line of sight, as if she were inside an invisible box, blinding her from the rest of the world. Before the red liquid completely blocked her entire view she caught sight of the boy's questioning look.

'Yes. Help!' She thought as he looked at her. She was chin deep now and she realized for the first time that she didn't know how to swim. Rose gagged on the smell, and almost vomitted when she got a mouthful of crimson. "HELP!" It was too late. She was breathing in the liquid now and flailing around trying to keep her nose above the surface.

* * *

The jitters from Rose's dream did not disappear until she and Harry were all packed and ready to leave for the train station. It was hard to think about the nightmare when she was going to be heading off to a new school where she would be taught magic. The only problem was she had a metallic taste in her mouth that wouldn't disappear. Even after Sirius had made them eggs and bacon for breakfast. The salty taste of bacon was drown out immediately after eating it.

"Too bad we couldn't let Sirius come with us." Rose said as they wove their way through the platforms looking for the correct one.

"Yeah he was pretty disappointed." Harry said and had Rose trying to hide her amusement as they remembered the older man's pouting face.

"More like, 'Too bad we don't have a kennel to keep him out of trouble.'" Remus sighed as he glanced over his shoulder.

Rose and Harry followed his line of sight and saw that they were being tailed by a big, black, scraggly dog. "Sirius." Rose exasperated with a shake of her head. Sirius disappeared into the crowd and Rose found that they had finally stopped between platforms nine and ten. "This way." Remus said catching their attention.

They each turned their carts and went to follow him when he walked straight into the brick wall between the platforms. They froze and his head reappeared moments later. "It's easy, just a little unnerving the first time through." He disappeared again making Harry and Rose glance at eachother. The platform was crowded with Muggles, but nobody seemed to notice anything amiss.

Harry was the first to shrug off his disbelief and lined his cart up with the wall. He walked towards the wall slowly and calmly vanishing as Lupin had.

"Ok, here we go." Rose lined her cart up as well and repeated Harry's actions. She walked through the wall feeling very light and warm. The feeling disappeared a moment later as she found herself standing on a completely different platform and she glanced up at a sign that read Platform nine and three quarters, smiling at the obsurdity of it.

"Ok, this way." Remus escorted them to the baggage area where they unloaded their belongings, including their owls, Sootsie and Headwig. The smaller black owl, Sootsie, was given to Rose and the slightly bigger white owl, Headwig, was given to Harry for their birthday. They were overwhelmed when Hagrid had bought the owls since the two of them had never once received a birthday present before in all their eleven years. Well, at least, not from their Aunt and Uncle. They were too young to remember if they had been given gifts by their parents.

Harry and Rose were almost finished loading their luggage when sparks began flying from the windows of the train making them stumble backwards in surprise. The sparks spewed farther and farther until everyone was backed against the wall and then stopped completely. A moment later a bunch of kids ran from the inside of the train causing chaos as a bunch of people outside began to panic as well.

"This is brilliant." Sirius's voice startled them.

"Are you mad, Sirius!" Remus scolded.

"Not at all. Nobody is going to notice me with all this going on." He gestured towards the train as multicolored smoke seeped from the windows and doors. "Whoever set this up was brilliant." He repeated.

"Neat prank, but these kids are going to be late." Remus stepped forward and waved his wand. The smoke receded, but only to explode into floating pieces of confetti.

"Brilliant." Sirius said once more. "Well I best be going." He grabbed Rose and Harry in a hug. "Be good."

"You be good." Rose said. "And thanks for the locket."

Sirius glanced at the golden locket around her neck. He figured Remus had probably bought the trinket on behalf of him, for her birthday. It's not that he didn't remember...more like, since he was on the run, he couldn't just waltz into a random store and buy something for them himself. "You're welcome. I'll write you every chance I get." He said as he waved goodbye.

Harry and Rose waved back making Sirius feel a little depressed. "It's like watching them walk out of my life again."

Remus new he meant Lilly and James and not Harry and Rose. "Yes, but those two will be back." He smiled as he grabbed him in a one armed hug, and then immediately sobered up. "Animagus... now." He ordered making Sirius pout again, but obediantly turned back into the black dog.

* * *

The isles of the Hogwarts Express were croweded with students when Harry and Rose finally stepped on. They were being pushed and shoved in every direction and when they thought they were home free...*BAM* Rose went crashing into one of the compartments.

"Rose! Are you ok!" She heard Harry shout.

She thought she was ok. She was more dazed than anything, but a pressure on her legs had her realizing that someone had landed on her. She looked up to see an older boy with black hair. No, not completely black. She caught sight of some red highlights as well. She sat up as much as she was able to with the boy sitting in her lap.

"I'm sorry. Seems that I have been a little bit clumsy." The boy pushed himself off her lap and pulled Rose to her feet. "That's the life of a Prefect." He seemed a little too happy for just being pushed violently through a door, but Rose was just glad he was okay. "Hi, I'm Kai."

"Um, I'm Rose."

"Well, Rose, sorry for the suprise, gotta be going. I have halls to monitor." He didn't seem excited by this, but who could really tell. He smiled all the while.

Rose sat down in the compartment figuring it was as good a place as any to sit. Harry joined her, sitting right across the way. "Well, here we go." If nothing else, Kai's smile was contagious. Harry and Rose had identical expressions as they felt the train begin to move.


End file.
